


Zootopia shorts

by ChaoticRhymer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRhymer/pseuds/ChaoticRhymer
Summary: Comments and criticism welcome.





	Zootopia shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism welcome.

Warm up.

Judy fought to keep her teeth from chattering as she made her way up the stairs. The rain had worsened, and she was sure that there were small beads if hail mixed in with it. And of course, she hadn't taken an umbrella when she decided to go to the store. She started fumbling for her keys with numb fingers, when the apartment door opened, letting out the scent of camomile tea, and the familiar violet-musk of her fox.  
“I'll get a towel.” Nick told her quietly as be bent down to kiss between her ears. “There's a pot of tea on the counter.”  
Judy set the bags of groceries on the counter, and started stripping off her wet clothes.  
“I got a pair of sweats, and a sweater too.” Nick set the pile on a the kitchen island, and wrapped the towel around her, before grabbing one of the bags and taking it to the fridge. “So what do you think, Spaghetti, artichoke dip, eggplant…..??”  
“Artichoke dip.” She answered, still fighting not to chatter while drying off her ears.  
………

 

Nick dropped down on the couch beside Judy, and sprawled his legs across the other end. As she leaned into him, he noticed a slight trembling. “Still cold, Carrots?”  
“A little.” She didn't look up from her phone.  
“Here.” He grabbed the blanket draped over the back, and pulled her into his lap, before wrapping it around them. “Can't have my partner catching a cold.”  
“You're just afraid of getting assigned parking duty.” She jabbed, nestling in against his chest.  
“Carrots, you wound me! Can't a tod not have an ulterior motive?” He licked one of her ears.  
“Oh I dunno….Niiiiiiik!” This last as he nibbled at her shoulder.  
“Yes Carrots?” She could hear the smugness in his voice, as he began caressing the insides of her ears with his claws.  
“What are you doing?” She asked as heat spread thru her.  
“I'm warming you up.” He replied in a breathy, sultry whisper, as her ears turned red.  
“You, you….”  
Am deeply in love with this adorably cute bunny? Yes. Yes I am.”  
“NIIIIIIIIIIKKK!!!!!!”


End file.
